


Caught in his web

by Bokumond



Category: Haikyuu!!, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokumond/pseuds/Bokumond
Summary: Only a few moments passed before Oikawa shouted. He realized what had happened. He balled his hands into fists and hit them against his own head and groaned. He was pissed to say the least. He looked at the mask in his hand with disdain. He saw something scribbled on the inside. Oikawa read the name written on the inside, to himself. “Hajime”
Kudos: 3





	Caught in his web

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this fic is ongoing. I have a basic idea of where it's going, but who knows?

Oikawa went zooming through the skies. He loved the feeling of the gushing air as he traveled from building to building, the webs flying out of his hands. Finally, he found a building with reasonable enough height to watch from. He observed the people walking along the sidewalks below. 

“Label avenue, half past noon.” he mumbled the instruction back to himself. Kuroo had alerted him earlier that the vandal he had been trying to catch was going to strike soon and carefully told him, 

“The bank on Label avenue, at around half past 12pm.” Oikawa had never really asked where kuroo got his information from, but was thankful for it nonetheless. 

Oikawa scanned the street, and locked his eyes on him. There he was, a hoodie and jeans covering his usual hotshot getup. He had been trying to catch that same vandal for more than 6 months, but today was the day, today was the day he would finally catch him. He had carefully planned out several courses of action. 

Oikawa waited for the moment to strike, if he acted prematurely, he would slip right through his fingers once more. The figure on the street kept walking, he passed directly in front of the bank, without action.   
“Hmph,” Oikawa sighed, disillusioned. “I guess Kuroo’s tip was fake.” He got up from his perched position, but before he gave up to go continue his search for crime elsewhere, the figure on the street shot a web out of his hand swinging himself to the top of the bank. He stood tall on the pointed roof. He pulled off the outerwear revealing an almost baggy, all black spandex suit, with neon green stripes lining his arms, legs, and neck. He stood tall, beginning to speak, and a crowd started to form on the street below. 

“Citizens of Tokyo,” he began. Oikawa could barely hear him from the distance he was away. He was only able to discern a few words here and there, but it was no use. All he could hear was the roar of the crowd below.

“What could he possibly say to get a reaction like that?” Oikawa thought. He wasn't completely sure whether the roused crowd was positive or negative. Only a few moments passed, and there was a lull in the speech. Oikawa decided this was his time to strike. He leapt off of the building, swinging himself over the crowded road. When he landed on the same roof as the speaker, the speaker jumped back and assumed a defensive position. 

“There's no use running.” Oikawa called out. 

“I could say the same about hiding.” the speaker's gruff voice responded quickly. Oikawa dashed forward, landing a punch straight toward the speaker's stomach. He slightly doubled over from the impact, but regained his footing easily.

“It's going to take a lot more than a quick sucker punch to get me” he taunted.

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, but stayed silent, remaining focused. The speaker circled him slowly, but no sooner he had lurched forward and inflicted a strike to a pressure point in Oikawa's shoulder. The pain was bearable, but there was a heavy sting whenever he moved.

Oikawa firmed his stance and swung his fist toward The speaker, who barely blocked it. He moved forward to take another swing, when The speaker grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. Oikawa stumbled but the rest of him remained sturdy. 

The speaker finally spoke, “We can’t keep doing this forever you know.” he noted. 

“Then what would you suggest?” Oikawa retorted. The speaker didn’t respond, but let go of Oikawa's wrist, pushing him to the ground. Oikawa eventually came to the same conclusion as he grew tired, but with both their strengths comparable, there was no end in sight. 

“I hate to do it, but this needs to end,” Oikawa thought to himself as he abruptly jumped up and swung his fist, uppercutting The speaker. Without warning he crouched back down, sweeping his leg toward the back of The speaker’s knees, causing him to fall over. Oikawa bent over and pulled off The speaker's mask.

When the mask came off, underneath was a man with short, dark, hair and sharp intimidating features. He had an alarmed expression from Oikawa’s actions. Oikawa wasn’t sure what to make of the person in front of him. He froze in place, the mask still in his hand, just staring. 

The speaker found his opportunity in Oikawa’s suspended state and sprinted away, shooting webs from building to building until he was out of sight.  
Only a few moments passed before Oikawa shouted, “Damn it Damn It DAMN IT!” he realized what had happened. He balled his hands into fists and hit them against his own head and groaned, “UGHHHHHHH”. He was pissed to say the least. He looked at the mask in his hand with disdain. He saw something scribbled on the inside. Written in sharpie, it was worn and barely visible. Oikawa read the name written on the inside aloud, “Hajime”


End file.
